


Dates Have Authority

by allhailgrilledcheesus



Series: Rhack One-Shots [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, its so late and im so sorry if this is bad, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailgrilledcheesus/pseuds/allhailgrilledcheesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food is important to Rhys. For jack, it's more of a fuel, so why let fuel go to waste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates Have Authority

**Author's Note:**

> rhack prompt: An AU where Rhys listens to Jack complain about how the best before dates on most food is bullshit.
> 
> That was the prompt, I went a bit sideways but meh...
> 
> Thank you anon for sending me this!
> 
> NO BETA AGAIN TELL ME IF I FUDGED UP

The third alarm of the morning went off and Rhys had to admit that it was futile to deny the fact that it was morning and he had to go to work. Helios was good at simulating seasons - so that it did not upset the inhabitants’ circadian rhythms - but it did mean that during January, Rhys woke up and it was dark. Thankfully, he could smell something coming from the kitchen, meaning that his breakfast was being made for him. 

Sluggishly, Rhys dragged himself from his cocoon of bedding and rummaged around for something to wear. He settled on some old grey joggers with his old school logo on and a very faded Hyperion t-shirt. It was one of the designs that wasn’t even sold anymore, mainly because his parents had got it for him when he was 14 and he had first expressed an interest in working for the company. That was over 10 years ago now. Time really flies when you’re having fun. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Rhys plodded his way into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. Having recently just started staying over at Jack’s for extended periods of time, Rhys was still getting used to the fact that it almost took a full thirty seconds to actually get anywhere near the kitchen. Jack was already being obnoxious and whistling whilst he worked at the stove. Rhys let his head slump on the counter, facing the direction of the coffee pot, trying to will coffee to magically make itself. A tap on his head made Rhys look up slightly, not fully removing his head from the counter. Jack met his eye and motioned slightly to his left to silently tell him that there was in fact coffee made for him, all he had to do was drink it. Rhys huffed an appreciation and attempted to drink from the mug without using his hands. Jack cracked a smile at seeing the spectacle from the corner of his eye and outwardly laughed at the look of dejection on Rhys’s face when he realised that he had to use his hands in order to caffeinate himself. Plating up the last of the eggs he was scrambling, Jack bought plates over to the counter and placed a kiss on the top of his boyfriend’s head. Rhys gave another grunt and tucked into the eggs placed in front of him. 

Jack knew that it was a bad idea trying to talk to Rhys pre-caffeination, so the pair sat in a comfortable silence until Rhys broke it, voice still laden and slightly husky from sleep. 

“Murnin…” 

“Morning, pumpkin. How we doin’?” 

“Peachy,” Rhys replied, eyes crinkling in a sarcastic smile. 

“Always good to hear you this early in the morning Rhysie. You are always _so_ enthusiastic,” Jack laughed, planting another kiss on Rhys’s head before walking towards the bathroom. “You can always come and join me in the shower~” he sing-songed as an afterthought. 

“Jack wait,” Rhys had an authority in his voice that Jack hadn’t heard before. 

“Oh don’t worry, I will…” Jack continued walking, taking Rhys’s tone to be something to do with tiredness.  
“I swear if you don’t come back here…” Rhys had moved away from the counter and had walked over to the bin, picking something out of it. 

“Rhysie, kitten, that’s just gross.” Jack had started to make his way back to the kitchen, slightly wary of the younger man. This was new and Jack didn’t want to mess up their relationship just yet. 

“Read this.” Rhys thrust the milk carton underneath Jack’s nose. 

“What am I reading?” Jack’s brow furrowed as he examined the offending item. 

“The date, Jack.”

“It says 15th January” Jack says, still minding his words around the younger man. 

“And the date today is?” 

“The 18th. Rhys what’s wrong?” Jack tried reaching for the younger man’s hips as a way of trying to diffuse the situation. 

“It was past it’s sell-by date!” Rhys exclaimed, shock and hurt in his voice as he moved away from the older man. 

“Yeah, so? It smelt fine so I used it!” Jack was honestly confused by this reaction. 

“You can’t just… Jack this is unacceptable.” Rhys ran his organic hand through his hair, a nervous tick of the young man. 

“What, why? I don’t wanna waste perfectly good food if it’s still good!” A small plan had started to hatch in Jack’s mind upon seeing Rhys’s expression at the last statement. 

“There is a reason why that date is on there Jack! It’s to tell people when it is time to throw it away, not go by how it smells!” Rhys returned the milk carton to the bin and proceeded to pick up his already half-drunk coffee and pour it down the sink. 

Jack’s smile widened even more upon seeing that, “You at the eggs though. Seems like you enjoyed them, huh sugar?” With that, Jack turned on his heel and started his trip towards the bathroom again. 

“Jack? What did you mean by that? JACK! WHAT DID YOU _DO_? OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT OK!” The sound of Rhys rummaging through the rubbish bin flowed to Jack’s ears, making the CEO erupt with laughter. 

Little did the younger man know, the carton of eggs was still in the fridge still very much in date. 

When Jack returned from his shower, the contents of the bin had been strewn across the floor. Rhys was sat amongst them, trying to find the carton for the eggs, as if to try and prove a point to his boyfriend. 

“Rhys, this started out as cute but now, well now this is damn creepy…”

“Jack! You gave me out of date food I can’t believe that you would do such a thing you own the biggest company in the galaxy and you can’t even afford to get better food what kind of a CEO can’t get better food for himself I honestly don-” 

Jack cut Rhys off mid-ramble and forcibly dragged him towards the shower. “Now you smell gross for work, _and_ you missed having a shower with me. Who was the real winner here, honey? Huh?” 

Rhys let himself be led, still bemused by the affair, but enjoying the attention he was getting none the less. There had to be a way to get back at Jack for this. So, with Jack pushing him into the bathroom so that he could shower, Rhys started hatching a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: http://iwritesjinsnottragedies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Gimme requests and I promise I'll stick to them better and not write them at half one in the morning ^_^


End file.
